


His Beautiful Lasses

by ashleybenlove



Category: Brave (2012)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Domestic Fluff, F/M, merida is here but she's asleep, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: He kissed Elinor’s cheek and whispered, “You know who else is a beautiful lass?”





	His Beautiful Lasses

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in December 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Elinor/Fergus, fluffy domestic fic with them being cute, and if it has sex in it, so much the better (my money is on Fergus being a giggler in bed)."

“Is the lass asleep?” Fergus asked, a little too loudly as he walked into the bedroom.

Elinor was lying on the bed, their young daughter lying on top of her, wild red hair everywhere.

“Shh!” Elinor whispered. She gently caressed the sleeping child on the back, who was breathing softly. 

Elinor then mouthed, “She’s sleeping” to Fergus.

“Aye,” Fergus noted. 

He approached the bed as quietly as he could, before setting down next to Elinor and Merida. The bed briefly dipped from his weight when he lay down next to his wife.

“Our beautiful lass,” Fergus whispered, putting an arm behind Elinor’s back. He gently put his fingers in his daughter’s hairs, twirling strands in his hand. “She looks so peaceful right now,” he added, taking his hand carefully from her hair.

“Aye, and don’t wake her up, Fergus!” Elinor whispered. “She’s difficult to get to sleep!”

“Aye,” Fergus said. He kissed Elinor’s cheek and whispered, “You know who else is a beautiful lass?”

“Who, Fergus?” Elinor whispered. She smiled knowingly, expecting a certain answer.

“You!” Fergus replied.

“Just as I expected, Fergus,” Elinor said, smiling.

They looked at each other in the eyes and as they did so, a small yawn from the redheaded lass pointed out that their young daughter was awakening and they both watched as she slowly begun to wake up.

When she was sitting up (on her mother’s stomach), Fergus said, “Look who woke up!” to Merida with a wide grin on his face.

And then he picked up his daughter by the waist and began bouncing her up in the air, complete with giggling from Merida and his name being said in a chiding manner from Elinor.


End file.
